All this time
by damnjori
Summary: G!p Tori and Jade have been friends for a while now and are closer than ever. But does one of them want more than friendship? Could this be the reason they fall apart or what brings them even closer? What happens if one of them doesn't think it would work out and pushes the other away? Will it leave them both heartbroken or could they end up fixing it?
WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS G!P AKA FUTA SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT PLEASE DO NOT READ! Thanks~

* * *

AN: Hey, guys! So this is just a little Jori story that diddlybops and I (Vegadocious) wrote together! We hope you like it. We've already written a few chapters to this so those will come shortly! We are also working on some one shots so those will be coming your way some time as well! And while you wait you can check out some of the stories we've posted of our personal accounts on here! Anyways we hope you enjoy the story! Let us know what you think! :)

* * *

"Vega! Stop eating all of the M&Ms!" Jade says as she swats at Tori's hand digging into her lap. Well, not really her lap when it's just the box of the chocolate covered peanuts. Jade, Trina, Cat, Melanie, Lisa and said thief are all at the drive in movie theater.

Jade glares over at her somewhat, kind of, probably-ish friend from under her because she's leaning back against the girl while they watch the film, but all she sees is a smirk and her stupid little sharp jawline.

Tori laughs softly and grins widely with a mouth full of M&Ms at her not really friend but also kind of friend Jade. "Oh, stop being such a baby. I'll buy us more if we run out and when I say we run out I mean when I eat them all." She laughs evilly and takes another handful of the delicious chocolate candies. "To be fair." She says, her mouthful again. "I bought these to begin with, if you want some you gotta be fast, West." The Latino girl teases and sticks her tongue out at Jade.

"Vega!" Jade says, slapping one at Tori's thighs that's around her as she tries to hide the laugh in her voice. She gets a few shushes and groans but they're lucky she's comfortable in the arms of a certain girl or else she'd get up and slash their tires with her scissors.

They've been around each other for a while. Since high school. Four years later here they are, still hanging out. She's even been voluntarily spending with Trina, which is bizarre. High school Jade would totally murder her.

"If that's your logic, then you owe me nachos and popcorn! I bought those and yet you've managed to eat that all too! Not these!" Jade pouts a bit and hugs the candy against her. Oh, they're so light now. There's like three left! Their friends don't even care. At this point they're used to this.

Tori wrinkles her nose and giggles, taking a sip of the soda she bought for them. "I mean… I warned you that I was hungry and yet you trusted me to hold them so… It's your fault." She grins at the girl and winks. "If you'd like I can go to the snack bar and get more popcorn for you." She says and looks at Jade.

They've been like this for a while now. Acting like a couple, but they're just messing around. At least Tori thinks so. If Tori was to be honest though she wouldn't mind this becoming more than them just being friends but Jade doesn't see them like that. According to her they aren't even friends. Whatever, though. Tori knows deep down that they are. I mean why else would they be so close?

"I don't want popcorn. I want my M&Ms!" Jade pouts a bit dramatically as she slumps in Tori's arms and watches the film, sulking away. She's such a baby sometimes and her roommates know that. Especially Tori.

They've grown so close over the last few years. Even when they were supposedly frenemies. Along the way somehow, they kind of grew to really need each other. They'll do everything together-cook, laundry and shop. Just silly things too.

Jade can't imagine her life without Tori. Why would she do that? That sounds like an awful life, anyway.

Tori smiles softly and she shakes her head, looking down at Jade. "How about this, I buy you two little boxes of M&Ms to make up for the fact that I ate all of these?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows because she knows Jade can't resist that. "Does that work or no?" She says, playing with Jade's hair.

Tori just can't believe how close they are. If you told her freshman year that she and Jade West would end up roommates and end up super cuddly together she would have laughed and thought you were crazy, but know she likes to think how far they've come and how close they are. It makes her happy actually.

Jade smiles up at Tori, meeting her eyes. Oh, they're so brown. The light from the film just flickers against her perfectly chiseled face. It should be a sin to look that goddamn breathtaking. "Yeah. That's perfect," She says softly before she gets up and pulls Tori up on her feet. "Let's go now. There's some rude people!" The last part was a little louder and directed at the shushers and the uptight asses.

Then she takes ahold of the sun kissed hand and walks back over to the kiosk to get some more snacks.

Jade's smiling the whole way. Luckily it's dark on this end so Tori can't see. She knows how she feels for Tori, but it's probably better off the way it is now.

Tori smiles and rolls her eyes playfully as Jade pulls her to her feet, blushing deeply as the shorter girl takes her hand. She's relieved that no one can really see her face right now though. She'd hate to have Jade see her blushing over this. She'd probably tease her about it. She knows she has to keep these feelings buried. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

Tori squeezes Jade's hand out of habit and can't help but smile to herself. She's just feels so… Happy when she's with Jade. The goth girl just makes her feel so much and it's scary sometimes but she likes it.

"So…" Jade says as she swings their hands together between them whilst they walk to get more snacks. "How was your date the other night?" She asks as she looks over at the menu, though not really reading what it says. One of Tori's friends from work or college set her up with someone. "Did you sweep her off her feet?" The pale woman smirks a bit before getting a couple boxes of her favorite candy.

Tori glances over at Jade and she shakes her head. "Honestly, it was the worst. This girl was so rude and she seemed like she wasn't even into me." She says. "The girl was on her phone the whole time and threw a fit when her order got messed up." I roll my eyes. "It was embarrassing.. Never again. I am never gonna go on a blind date." She says. "Oh, and get this! I told this girl my name like five times and she still didn't remember it by the time I took her home." She sighs. "I have the worst luck." She pouts, paying for the candies.

"Awe," Jade laughs a bit as she looks over at Tori and frowns a little before she rubs at the Latina's back. She shouldn't feel a bit happy that her best friend had the worst date, but somehow she can't help but feel ecstatic. Maybe it's incredibly selfish of her but she doesn't want to lose Tori. Ever. Especially to a relationship. Lately that's been her most terrifying fear. Losing Tori. "I'm sorry it didn't work out. Your friends suck." Jade teases.

Tori smiles some and shrugs, leaning into Jade's touch. "It's fine. It's not your fault, Jade. Maybe I'm just not meant to date." She gives Jade a sad smile. "Besides, I'm sure she would have run once she found out." She glances at her bulge. "Like… If it would have worked out." She says. "Who knows." She tells Jade. "I'm just never gonna date anyone and third wheel it forever when you get a girlfriend." She jokes.

"Hey," Jade says sternly with all playfulness aside as she lets go of Tori's hand and pulls her over to look at her fully. "That's not something to joke about, Tori. What did I say? Fuck them if they don't like you for who you are." She says, getting a bit angry that Tori would be so put off and upset by something she shouldn't be ashamed of. "Got that? Or do I need to say it again?" She asks as she pokes Tori's chest softly before quirking an eyebrow up at the girl.

Tori looks at Jade. "Hey." She cups Jade's cheeks and she looks into her eyes. "I was joking. I shouldn't have made that joke. I don't care if people don't like me because of my peepee. It's their lost. I've been given an amazing gift and I love it. I'm proud of my body." She says and she bites her lip before she kisses Jade's forehead. "I promise I love my peepee." She says and nods before she pulls away.

The pale woman visibly relaxes and clears her throat a little as she nods curtly. Wow. That came out of nowhere. Well, not really. Jade really loves Tori. If that didn't show, well, surely she would somehow accidentally slip on her feelings another way. "Good. Cause I'll beat you up, you know." Jade says as she walks back to their spot but goes into the backseat of her car instead because they could talk much more freely without being quieted. She grabs the radio and puts in on the middle in the front so they could hear the movie.

Tori tosses her head back and laughs loudly, shaking her head and she smiles, looking over at Jade. "Yeah, I know but you'll also beat up anyone that tries to mess with me because that's your job. Only you get to make fun of me." She says and she plays with Jade's fingers. She really likes Jade. She kind of wishes that Jade felt the same but unfortunately Jade sees Tori as just a friend. It's kind of heartbreaking.

"Exactly. It's my job," Jade replies as she looks over at Tori and chuckles a little. She's beautiful. Honestly. She leans back against the seat as her eyes wander over Tori's profile. It always renders her speechless. Then, she doesn't know how, but she musters up a bit of courage. Like when she does something she doesn't want to do, but needs to do. Like taking a shot or jumping off a cliff and into the ocean. Just a deep breath and then the scary unknown. "How come you've never asked me out?"

Tori smiles and shake her head, going wide eyed though when she hears Jade ask that. "I…" She just stares at Jade and her heart stops. Suddenly it's hard to breath. "I… Well, to be honest I didn't even think you would ever want me too.. I mean.. According to you we aren't even friends, Jade. So how would we make a relationship work?" She asks and frowns. Where is this coming from. Does Jade want Tori to ask her out?

And that's all Jade needs to hear. She's not interested. Far from it. She looks so uncomfortable even answering. "You're right." Jade laughs a bit and goes back to the movie before she eats a blue M&M and chews it softly. Taking a leap into the darkness is stupid anyway.

"I mean.. I just.. You don't seem like you would want me to ask." Tori says and she watches Jade carefully, tilting her head. "Would… You even say yes if I asked you out?" She asks and bites her lip, looking into Jade's eyes and her heart starts to pump faster. Oh, man.. Is it hot in here? Tori feels like she's sweating already. How awkward and embarrassing.

To Jade, it only seems like Tori is just trying to make things less awkward, but it actually does the opposite. She gets it. No feelings whatsoever are returned. That's just Tori. She wants to make everyone happy. "Well, now we'll never know." Jade chuckles and plays it off before looking at the movie and then back at Tori. "I'm just kidding. You can relax, Tori."

Tori frowns some. "Oh. So-So you don't actually like me?" She asks and looks at Jade. She already knew that though. "I.. It's a good thing I didn't ask you out then." She chuckles sadly and smiles some. "I'm not good with rejection." She says and nods. "Can you imagine how awkward it would be if I would've asked you out?" She says.

Jade shrugs a little and grabs her Coke to sip it gently before putting it back in the cup holder. "I guess. But if I was being honest, I'd say that I once had a thing for you." Jade says as she focuses on the movie and eats her snack. "Like a small thing. Long time ago." Good save, Jade.

"Oh." Tori says. She swears she can feel her heartbreak into a million pieces. "Liked.. As in past." Tori nods. "As in not anymore." She says and forces a smile. "Uh.." She licks her lips. She's not sure what to say. Knowing that Jade has zero feelings for her now honestly hurts. It feels like her heart just dropped. "I'm.. I'm glad you can be honest with me. Really.. It means a lot." She says and nods.

It doesn't even matter what Jade says. Tori has never and will never feel the same. Maybe they really are just friends. Or not friends. Whatever. "Sure," Jade says as she lays back to watch the film. She doesn't even know what's going on but she just wants to go home now. "Thanks for the candy, by the way."

Tori nods and chews on her nail. "Of course, Jade. Anything for you." She says nod she turns back to the screen. She's too late. Jade doesn't like her like that anymore. She should have just taken the chance when they were still in high school, but now she's waited too long and Jade's over it. She's over her. She's probably got a girlfriend and she just hasn't told Tori yet. Man, this really does suck. Now, Tori will never have a chance with Jade.

And of course Jade, in a Jade-like manner, she stuffs her feelings down. Way deep. She won't think of it again. It's way too embarrassing to.

Then after a while the movie finishes and everyone climbs back into Jade's car to go back home. It's late now. They even stopped at a drive through for some more unhealthy food and then they finally get to their place.

Once they get home, Tori grabs her food and heads upstairs, quickly eating before she takes a shower and gets ready for bed. She just wants to sleep and probably cry just a little.

After she gets into her briefs and a muscle shirt, she brushes her teeth, buns her hair and sits on her bed, just staring at the wall for a little before she lays down and tries to relax. She just wants to forget today.

In the other room Jade gets ready for bed. She gets her clothes on and she ties her hair before she crawls into bed and under the covers. She's thinking it's time to move on. It's long overdue. Tori just doesn't feel the same way. Maybe she'll finally start dating and maybe she can finally let go of that fantasy of having Tori in that way. Maybe.

Tori sighs softly and looks at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan go round and round before she bites her lip and sits up, licking her lips and she gets out of bed before she sneaks across the hall to Jade's room and she quietly opens the door. "Hey, uh.. Mind if I.. Cuddle up with you tonight?" She asks as she walks in slowly, watching Jade and she blushes some. She loves holding Jade. It always feels right. Like it's where they belong. In each other's arms.

Jade frowns a little when she hears her door open but she looks back and sees the silhouette of Tori. How could a shadow be even remotely beautiful? So when Tori asks if she could cuddle up with her, she knows she should say no. But instead all she says is a, "Sure." And then Tori's moving in to shut the door and get into bed with her.

Tori smiles some before she moves over to crawl onto the bed with Jade and she gets under the covers, nuzzling into the and she smells them. They smell like Jade. She smiles to herself before she rolls over and wraps an arm around Jade, pulling her close and she kisses her cheek. This feels so good. She wishes this is something she could feel every single day of her life, but sadly she won't. Jade doesn't like her like that anymore and one day some other lucky girl will have Jade as her own.

Jade sighs a little and curls up against Tori with her back to the brunette's front. They're hardly wearing anything so it's honestly driving her so mad. How can't Tori see how she feels about her? Maybe Jade doesn't make it so easy for her but… No one else knows her like Tori. It's all just… Unlucky. Love just isn't meant for it, is it?

Tori presses her bulge into Jade's bum and bites her lip. She wants to be honest with Jade and let her know that she has feelings for her now. She wants to tell Jade that she has a crush on her but she doesn't want to ruin their friendship so she'll just keep her mouth shut. She doesn't want to lose Jade.

She should have known, Jade. That Tori never felt that way towards her. They cuddle all the freaking time and never once has Tori ever gotten a boner or anything. Which is silly, Jade knows that, but she's attractive! Isn't she? Maybe not to Tori… Oh, Christ, what if she sees her as her sister? Like Trina? She just might be sick to her stomach.

Tori licks her lips some when she feels her bulge press into Jade's bum more and she feels herself harden some which makes her blush deeply and she moves her hips back. "Sorry." She mumbles and cups herself. This is happens. This is why she usually flips it up so Jade can't feel it. How awkward would it be if Jade could feel Tori's boner every time? She sighs softly and shakes her head.

Tori chews on her lip as she brings her hand up to rest on Jade's hip and she buries her face in the back of Jade's neck. She smells so damn good. It's so relaxing and yet so intoxicating at the same time. She loves it. "Hey, Jade?" She whispers.

 _God, she's got to stop wiggling herself into me,_ Jade's thinking as she feels Tori moving and getting herself comfortable behind Jade. It's making her feel very… She sighs and buries her face in the pillow and makes a sulking face as she mumbles to herself to try and get some sleep. "Yeah?" She asks when she feels a murmur and a vibration on her neck from Tori talking.

Tori licks her lips. "Say.. Hypothetically I were to.. Ask you out. Ya know.. On a date." She says and licks her lips, her heart pounding. "Would you.. Say yes. Like.. A date, date. Not a friend date." She says and let's out a shaky sigh. She's nervous to know the goth girls answer but she has to know. It's killing her. "Be honest with me please, Jade." She says, feeling so vulnerable.

"Depends…" Jade answers as she turns in Tori's arms a bit to look at her companion. "Would you only be asking because you found someone who didn't care about your peepee? Like… Are you only asking because someone is interested in you?" Jade asks. She wants Tori to ask her out because she likes her. Not because she somehow found a chance with someone. "And besides. You said it wouldn't work anyway… Right?"

Tori looks back into Jade eyes. "No, I would be asking you out because I like you." She admits quietly and looks down. "I mean.. We could work but.. You don't like me anymore." She says and frowns a little. "I've honestly liked you since like.. Sophomore year." She tells Jade. "Why don't you like me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" She frowns more.

Jade looks over at Tori in such surprise. Tori likes her back? Since when? Tori's never shown any interest to her. "Well… You're messy. You have your own room yet somehow you manage to make my bedroom a mess with your clothes and socks all over the place. Your jokes are lame and your company is even worse," She says as she looks over at Tori softly before she begins to smile in a soft way. "But in spite of… All of that and more, I've liked you. I still held this stupid little torch for you. But I didn't for a while, or I tried not to because how pathetic is it, having a crush on your best friend?"

Tori frowns deeply as she listens to her. Jade is right. Tori is so messy but then she hears the girl's voice change into a more softer, sweeter tone and she looks up, licking her lips. She's so confused right now. "So.. You do still like me?" She asks and looks into Jade's eyes. "Cause I don't think it's pathetic to have a crush on your best friend." She says and blushes some.

"...Maybe," Jade replies as she smiles over at her best friend. Her leg is tangled somewhere between Tori's while they talk a bit. This is getting way too deep and raw for her. "But let's just think about this, yeah? We're close. Like really close. And we're also roommates. Is this wise?" Jade asks her.

Tori looks over at Jade. She doesn't know what to do. First, Jade is upset that Tori didn't ask her out and now she doesn't even want to date Tori. Girls are so confusing. "I.. I don't know. We wouldn't know unless we gave it a try." She tells Jade and rubs at the goth girl's back. "But uh.. If you don't think it's a good ideal for us to date then.. I won't ask you out."

"I mean, babe, think about it. If it doesn't work out, where does that leave us? We sure as hell couldn't salvage our friendship, could we?" Jade asks Tori as she look over at her. She wants to try this out but then again, she doesn't want to. It's frustrating, really. "Would it be weird? I mean we'll be going to really close friends to dating. Would that be weird?"

Tori licks her lips and blushes deeply, smiling some and she looks at Jade. "I dunno. I think.. We should give it a try and see where it would take us." She says. "Because I think we could still be friends even if it didn't work out." She tells Jade. "I don't think it would be weird at all honestly. Do.. You?" She raises an eyebrow and watches her

"Well… No… I guess not. I mean, I don't know. I've imagined what it would be like dating you so it'll be weird to be able to do it, you know?" Jade asks as she looks over at Tori and smiles a little. "If we decide to do this… How would we begin?"

Tori smiles some. "Well, I mean.. I would ask you out in a really cheesy way kind of like a promposle and you'd be so embarrassed but say yes anyways." She laughs and looks at Jade. "And I would take you to the carnival on the beach and win you a little stuffed animal from a game and then if the night goes well I'd kiss you on the Ferris wheel when it stops at the top." She says and blushes deeply.

"You're right. That _is_ incredibly cheesy," Jade chuckles and shakes her head a bit as she looks over at Tori. One date. One date wouldn't hurt, right? If they find it to be weird then they'll just stop, laugh it off and go back to being the friends they are now. "Alright. Let's do it. I can't wait for this cheesy promposal. But let's maybe not go to the carnival. I… Hate heights."

Tori smiles widely and blushes deeply, looking into Jade's eyes and she nods. "Okay, I'll think of a way to ask you out when you don't expect it." She says. "Baby, don't worry! I'll hold you close and keep you safe and sound." She flexes her one arm and playfully growls. " Macho Tori's got you, Babe." She says in a funny, deep voice before she bursts out, giggling. "It'll be fun, Jade. I promise." She says and cups Jade's cheek. "I promise." She whispers.

"Vega, I don't think 'Macho Tori' will stop me from throwing up all over you," Jade chuckles as she shakes her head lightly. "I don't even like roller coasters or rides or whatever," She says as she pouts over at Tori. "You don't want our first date taking care of a nauseated person!" She says.

Tori laughs a little and she shakes her head. "I never realized big bad Jade was a weenie." She teases and sticks her tongue out at Jade. "Come on, Baby! It could be so fun!" She says and hugs Jade close to herself. "You'll love it! I promise you will." She nods and looks at Jade, stroking her cheek

"Babe, I don't want to go. Please?" Jade frowns a little and looks over at Tori. She hates the carnival. There's so many weird clowns and stuff there. "I thought you knew I was afraid of heights!" Jade laughs a bit before she shakes her head again. "I won't be any fun."

"But, then I have to come up with an all new plan!" She pouts. "How about I take you to the beach then and I'll bring my telescope and show you the stars?" She smiles. "Does that sound good, Honey?" She asks and kisses Jade's forehead.

Jade raises an eyebrow a bit, wondering if Tori having to think of a new idea is already too much for her. She's so difficult she doesn't honestly expect it to last very long. Sure, Tori likes her now. But eventually she'll just grow tired of her. "Okay. Well, it doesn't matter. Just do whatever you like. We could go to the carnival or just hang out on the beach."

Tori looks over at Jade and tilts her head. "But you just said you didn't like the carnival. I don't want to take you on a date to a place you hate." She chuckles. "And I'd probably just bore you at the beach with all my blabber about space." She shrugs and looks at her, biting her lip. "I mean.. Would you like that? Star gazing with me?"

"Vega, we do that now!" Jade laughs a little as she looks over at Tori. They do a lot together. Hell, there's not much they haven't done together. Except actual couple stuff. Like kissing and making love and all of that. Wow, they may actually do that kind of stuff. "It's fine. I like it. Let's do it."

Tori laughs some. "We can do something else if you would like." She smiles and shakes her head. "I feel like I'm not very good at being romantic since I've never really had a long term relationship." She says and moves Jade's hair behind her ear. "We could.. Go bowling?" She giggles and wrinkles her nose.

Jade laughs a little and cups at Tori's cheek. "No. Stargazing on the beach sounds great." She says as she moves in to hug Tori tight. Then she just lays like that because she's always loved the warmth by her. "Let's do that. Then we'll figure out the rest."

Tori smiles and nods, wrapping her arms around Jade and she pulls her close, kissing the top of her head and she buries her nose in Jade's hair, breathing her in and she relaxes. "We can borrow my dad's truck and camp out in the bed of it too if you'd like." She whispers to Jade.

Jade smiles and buried her face in Tori's chest as she hugs her tight. Oh, she's so warm and cozy. She wants more of it. Then she's laughing, "Okay, then I'll really need macho Tori in case some hobo or bad person comes to hurt us!"

Tori laughs and pulls back to look at Jade. "Don't worry, Babe. No one will ever hurt you okay? I'll protect you always." She nods and smiles before she nuzzles back into Jade and closes her eyes, relaxing.


End file.
